


1st Book: Marriet And The Malevolent Ghost

by JaseekaDarkblade2020



Series: Marriet And Danny Adventures [1]
Category: Marriet And Danny Series, Original Work
Genre: 19-Year-Old Me Is Struggling To Fix It And Make Sense Of It All, 1970s, 2nd Book Will INFINITELY Be Better, Angels, Angst and Humor, At Least Some Of Your Curiosity Has Been Cured, Babysitter-Child Relationship, Babysitting, Bad Humor, Bible, But Since We're Kind Of In Marriet's POV, Communication, Cruelty, Cute Ending, Demons, Dysfunctional Family, Even The Plot, Even The Title Has Been Changed, Family Secrets, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Ghosts, Ghosts can age, Giving Birth, Good versus Evil, Haunted Houses, Haunting, Here we go, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I know, I mean, Implied Corpses, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Violence, Marriet And The Meanest Ghost, Michael Deen Daisy's A+ Parenting, Michelle Deen Daisy Is Trying, Most Of My Story Has Been Changed, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Murder Mystery, Mystery, Non-Graphic Violence, None Of You Will Ever See The Original Writing Of 12-Year-Old Me's Physical 1st Book, Partial Mind Control, Partially Demonic, Pay attention to the tags please, Plot Twist, Possession, Prayer, Pregnancy, Roses, She Will See Them As Sleeping, So We Can Look Forward To That, Some Humor, Some Religion, Some Romance, Spirit World, Spiritual, Strict, Supernatural Elements, Temper Tantrums, This Is STUPID, This Story Cannot Be Completely Fixed, This Story Was Written By 12-Year-Old Me Before, You Get The Privilege To Know The Original Title, You're Not Missing Much, anymore, it's crazy, lol, some horror, sooo..., there, trust me - Freeform, which is a good thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29071068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaseekaDarkblade2020/pseuds/JaseekaDarkblade2020
Summary: Marriet is just some regular 5-year-old girl who suddenly has to deal with the burden of her family's past choice. Of all things, she has to deal with a haunting of someone very familiar. Can a 5-year-old really survive such a conundrum? (In real life? Definitely not. But... maybe a couple very intelligent 5-year-olds here and there could... that's something to think about.)I started this first story(My first original story and series ever) when I was 10, but I had it thrown away by my parents because the child characters kept on exchanging the f word to each other. 😂 So, I ended up rewriting it again when I was 12 and finally finished it. And it's... crap, of course. So, this will be the complete RENEWED version of it. New and IMPROVED, I swear. Just a little warning for ya if it ends up being a little strange and nonsensical at times.
Relationships: Jackie Smith & Danny Deen Waspe, Jackie Smith & Marriet Deen Daisy, Marriet Deen Daisy & Danny Deen Waspe, Marriet Deen Daisy & Five Ghosts, Marriet Deen Daisy & Kathleen Jo Martin, Marriet Deen Daisy & Mary Rose Smithinson, Michael Deen Daisy & Michelle Deen Daisy & Marriet Deen Daisy, Michael Deen Daisy/Michelle Deen Daisy, Original Character(s) & Original Character(s), Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Prige Smithinson/Calina Brady
Series: Marriet And Danny Adventures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133486
Kudos: 2





	1st Book: Marriet And The Malevolent Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Implied death and violence.

_Hi! My name is Marriet Deen Daisy. I am just a regular 5-year-old living her fun and safe life. I've got my mom, dad, cats, everything you could wish for in a nice house with a nice family. However, I feel as if there's something missing within us. I've felt it since my 4th birthday. My parents... I've been noticing how empty they've been here and there lately. I don't know what's going on with them. I guess I'll find out as life moves onward._

_So my mother- Michelle- was pregnant with me at the time when they had to deal with something very important. So, I never had gotten to see or know what was going on. She at least told me a part of it when I was 4 1/2._

_Alright. I'm ready to talk about the story mom told me._

_*****_

_But first, let me talk about what I know of my parents._

_My mother and father, Michelle and Michael, met each other when they were at a High School dance party. Michelle was in 11th grade and Michael was in 12th grade._

_Michelle was the 2nd best looking lady there and Michael was the 3rd best looking guy. That 1st best lady was Jeanine Gretchenson. Michelle HATED her. Jeanine had the most beautiful dark, clear blue eyes and sparkly yellowish blonde hair._

_Michael understood that that girl was drama, so he preferred Michelle instead. One of his best friends chose Jeanine and he wasn't too fond of his friend's choice. Sadly, you can't have everything go your way in life._

_Michael's other best friend, Prige Smithinson, was hanging out with him._

_Michael was looking everywhere for Michelle Jefferson because he once became partners with her in science class, so he wanted to get to know her better. He was afraid she could've been just like Jeanine, if not, mostly like the popular girls in the school. What Michael seemed to forget was that everyone is always different in some way._

_He finally glanced towards her direction and Prige saw him observing Michelle. He laughed, "Oh my! Looks like someone is a little interested. I never had a girlfriend before."_

_Michael averted his eyes to the girl next to Michelle. "What about her, Prige?" He pointed to the girl who was wearing a sparkly, purple body-tight dress._

_"Yeah, Mikey. Maybe." Prige nodded and they trudged over to the girls. They were attempting to act cool and suave._

_"Hey girls! Wassup?" Michael greeted._

_"Hi, Michael." Michelle replied half-heartedly. She didn't sound too enthused. She was mostly miserable and nervous._

_"Hi Michael!" Said the girl named Calina Brady._

_"Hi, mysterious person!" Prige joked._

_"Oh! Hi Prige!" Michelle laughed because she didn't notice he was there._

_"Oh, that's Prige?" Calina glanced towards Michelle._

_"Yep." She answered._

_Calina had a good idea(Not very good for Prige at first). She stood up, lightly took Prige's hand, and she wondered with a raised eyebrow, "You know the question?"_

_"O-Oh! Do you want to dance?" Prige blushed whilst scratching the back of his neck._

_She smiled, then answered, "Of course! Let's have ourselves a good time. Shall we?" She giggled as Prige walked her to the dance floor._

_So, Michael imitated what Prige did. A shaky hand reached out to Michelle. He asked the question. Michelle had a big, silly-looking smile on her face and took his hand with delight. "Y-Yes! Of course!" They both strided to the same area where Prige and Calina entered to._

_Michael wrapped his arms around Michelle's waist and she did the same, but around the back of his shoulders. They began to slow dance almost in sync with each other, even though they've never danced before. It was quite a sight to behold._

_Even Jeanine began to feel a little jealous._

_*****_

_The dance seemed to last forever, but end quickly at the same time. And it did just that. The girls and boys had to separate to return back to their homes. Prige and Michael decided to walk home together instead of taking the bus._

_"Hey Prige! I-I think I may have a new girlfriend." Michael stammered._

_"Hey dude, me too!" Prige admitted. "Calina was amazing."_

_"I was afraid Michelle and I wouldn't get along." Michael thought back to his first interaction with her. "But the longer I knew her and hung out with her, the more I realized how she's more unsociable more so than snobby. Well, I never thought her to be snobby. It could've been a possibility, though."_

_"And look how you guys are now." Prige slapped a hand on Michael's shoulder. "You both act as if you've been together for years!"_

_"I know..." Michael walked with his mind buried with deep thoughts the whole rest of the way. He allowed Prige to blabber on and on about Calina without a single complaint._

_*****_

_Funnily enough, Calina and Michelle also decided to walk home instead of taking the bus._

_"Oh my god!" Calina squealed. "Prige was so adorable tonight!"_

_"Well, he is quite the jokester." Michelle added._

_"I know Prige has blue eyes, but Michael has aqua!" Calina placed her hands on Michelle's shoulders whilst bouncing up and down with exhilaration. "You are lucky to have found such pretty eyes."_

_"Calina, I do love his eyes very much." Michelle sighed while rolling her eyes. "But you know me better. I am with him for way more than just his looks."_

_"I know, I know!" Calina shook her head. She couldn't stop giggling at her foolishness. "I need to stop clinging onto guys just because of their looks. But like you and literature, I am as obsessed with pretty boys."_

_"Are you implying that Michael is a pretty boy?" Calina nodded fervently. "Ha! He is anything but. Prige maybe, but certainly not Michael." Michelle corrected._

_"That could be why I already love Prige so much!" Calina looked dreamy as they continued on walking to their homes in silence. Michelle thought that Calina was just having another love phase with another guy. Calina tended to want to jump from guy to guy._

_But, Michelle missed the hints that Calina was truly going to stay in a relationship for good._

_*****_

_Calina and Prige already had a wedding a couple months ago. Michelle was nervous about having her own with Michael._

_2 or 3 years since they graduated from school. It seems Michael already wanted to get married. It could've been because he was jealous that Prige already got married._

_Michelle hoped his reasoning for marrying her would be more than just for competition._

_Prige and Calina were waiting as a part of the crowd while Michael walked down the path towards a man with a Bible. Eventually, the man announced, "Let's welcome our about-to-be weddly couple, Michael and Michelle!"_

_The whole crowd clapped as Michelle appeared into the scene. She was beautiful. Her light blue eyes were shining under her veil with genuine happiness. She walked slowly down the path as her father had his arm wrapped around hers. He let go of her once she was close enough to proceed towards her soon-to-be husband and the man with the bible._

_Michael and Michelle waited nervously for the man to finish his speech. Soon, he asked questions to both of them. Once they answered accordingly, the man said, "Mr. Waspe. You may kiss the bride. Ms. Jefferson, who will soon to into a waspe!" The man joked and everyone exploded with laughter._

_Michael was embarrassed as heck. Michelle waited for him to kiss her. He finally did. Their marriage was official from that point on._

_*****(Now, this is the important story to know.)_

_My mother knew a couple who were proud to have their very own first child. A son whose named Danny. He was 4 1/2 years old. The parents were packing up to leave because the mother's uncle had died from a random heart attack. She couldn't handle living in the place where memories of him visiting Danny would break her apart. They've decided to stay temporarily for 2 weeks at Atlanta, Georgia so they could leave New Mexico to avoid the painful memories and decide which state to stay in. Their son was conflicted with the sudden changes._

_The mother explained as much as she could with the troubled child. "You're going to have a new babysitter while we pack up. We'll be outside the majority of the time. We'll be finding a good place who allows a truck to move all of our stuff and we'll have to go to my Uncle's funeral."_

_"Why can't I come with you?" Danny asked._

_"Where we're going, at times it will be too sad for you. Others, you'll just be bored." The father explained. "Also, if you misbehave with the babysitter, you will get a spanking. Got it?" He warned._

_"Yes daddy! I'll be as good as ever!" Danny promised._

_The parents went downstairs to pack up the rest of the boxes. Soon, they ended up leaving the house, hoping that their son stays put in the house before the babysitter makes it._

_Luckily, Danny decided to sit on the couch to wait patiently for his brand new babysitter. Not a few moments more, the doorbell rang. Danny hopped off the couch and barely was able to open the door for her. A skinny, black-haired woman with violet eyes came into the house. She placed her purse down on a counter as Danny closed the front door shut. Danny observed her face as she turned to him. She kind of looked like a Bratz doll with those big, light purple lips and light purple eyeliner. She smiled and she spoke to him with a deep, hoarse voice, "Hello, Danny! How are you doing?"_

_"I'm doing amazing!" Danny grinned. She laughed._

_"Well Danny, you're a very funny boy! My name is Jackie Smith." She greeted. She sat on the couch and he joined her. They both looked at the news channel on the TV._

_"Do you want to watch some Tom and Jerry cartoons instead?"_

_"Yes, ma'am!" Danny nodded._

_"Alright. What a polite young man you are." Jackie gushed as got up and proceeded to the kitchen. She placed a bowl on the counter. "What do you want for dinner?"_

_"Mac n' Cheese!" Danny screeched with excitement._

_"Okay, Danny-boy. Calm down." Jackie warned. "I'll make some Mac n' Cheese for you." She rummaged in a cupboard and found 4 Mac n' Cheese cups. She brought one of them out, closed the cupboard door, and took out a jug of water from the fridge._

_"What else do you want, sweetie?"_

_"Some candy!"_

_"Yes. That can be for dessert. What else do you wish to have?"_

_"I want corn chips!" Danny jumped off the couch with unchecked energy._

_"Calm yourself, Danny-boy! You've been good in the beginning, but right now, you need to keep your progress up."_

_"Yes, Jackie." Danny mumbled and he slumped onto the couch._

_"I'm going to switch the cartoon on for you now." Jackie said as she started walking to the TV._

_"No, Jackie! I can do it all by myself!" Danny assured._

_"Oh! What a polite child!" Jackie cried out as she allowed him to press on the correct buttons to the channel. "Thank you."_

_"You're welcome!" Danny beamed._

_"Aw, Danny-boy!" She hugged him really tight. She let go of him and trudged back into the kitchen to set up hers and Danny's dinners. A half hour later, Jackie gave Danny his dinner. She seized her own and sat down next to Danny to eat her own dinner and watch Tom and Jerry with him._

_An hour later, Danny finished his dinner up. Jackie told him, "Come, Danny. It's your bedtime."_

_"Yes, Jackie!" He said and the Tom and Jerry cartoons were done at the exact time._

_Jackie kissed his forehead. She muttered, "Goodnight, Danny." She ruffled his hair._

_"Goodnight, Jackie." Danny smiled and his head dropped onto his pillow and he already began to snore._

_Jackie grinned, turned off the light, and partially closed his door._

_*****_

_(Jackie had to sleep in a sleeping bag because most of the other furniture were already packed up in boxes.)_

_Jackie woke up. She yawned, stretched, and sat up. She leapt out of the sleeping bag and got dressed. Soon, she woke up Danny._

_He glanced up at her and asked, "Can I play outside?" Danny attempted to look sweet and innocent._

_"W-Well..."_

_"Please!?" Danny whined._

_"Okay, okay Danny! You have to be a good boy, though. You've got to get dressed, take a bath, and brush your teeth before you play outside. I promise I'll be observant." Jackie agreed. "But, I'll have to take my shower first. So, you will have to wait for a little bit."_

_"No, no, NO! I want to go outside NOW!" Danny stomped his foot with exasperation._

_"Excuse me?" Jackie raised an eyebrow. "Now where is this attitude coming from?"_

_"I don't like waiting!" Danny pouted as he crossed his small arms over his chest._

_"Well, Danny. You'll have to because life is just a lot of waiting anyways." She sighed. "I'm going to take my shower and you are going to wait accordingly so you can take your bath, get dressed, and brush your teeth. Is that understood?"_

_Danny was about to whine more, but then the doorbell rang. "What? I wonder who that is?" Jackie told Danny to stay far away from the door as she inched closer to the door with hesitation. She finally opened the door. There were a few envelopes on the ground and the mailman was walking away from the house. Jackie seized the envelopes and went back in the house. Danny watched the whole thing._

_"Okay, good." Jackie sighed with relief. "Danny-boy! It was only the mailman."_

_"Aw! I wished I could see him. He and I are buddies." Danny grumbled._

_"That's nice." Jackie muttered as she skimmed through the envelopes. One of them was a letter from the government that stated that they were ready to confirm changed last names. 'Why would Danny's parents need to change their last names? Something's not right here.'_

_"What is it?" Danny asked once he noticed that Jackie hadn't been listening to him._

_"Oh, it is just an important letter for your parents, is all." Jackie assured. She decided it would be best not to tell Danny the details in it._

_"Okay." Danny seemed fine with that as he was finally willing to sit on the couch and wait for Jackie to get cleaned up._

_Jackie made sure the front door was locked, then walked to the bathroom. Danny bounced a little in excitement as he thought about the fun things he could do while playing outside. He hoped that Jackie and him could play together. He doesn't get a mate to play with very often. So far, most other kids have avoided him and thought him to be too annoying when he was at preschool with them. Perhaps the babysitter would be willing and patient enough to play. He wanted summer vacation to last. He did enjoy school, but staying home with people he knew and trusted the most was even better._

_He heard the shower turn on as Danny jumped off from the couch and switched on the TV. He watched his usual cartoons as he pretended to be like one of the characters. His happy voice acting of his favorite character reverberated through the walls of the house. Him, the TV, and the shower were the only sounds._

_A few minutes later, the shower turned off. Danny had to watch commercials. He always felt like he wanted to sleep through them, but the cartoon always returned before he could. Before Danny could reenact more as his favorite character, Jackie walked out of the bathroom with a tight, white fluffy towel around her torso. She made sure her hair wasn't dripping all over the place. She shouted out to Danny over the loud TV, "Danny! It's your turn!"_

_He groaned as he switched off the TV, then proceeded to the bathroom with new clothes for the day. Jackie rolled her eyes and giggled at his silly behavior as she walked into the kitchen to make some coffee. She found a couple bananas in a bowl and grabbed one to go with her daily morning coffee. The house started to fill up with a bitter smell as the coffee was sizzling. She bit down on her banana as she thought about how much fun she and Danny were going to have outside._

_She was finished with her banana and the coffee was done cooking. She turned it off, then went into the bathroom to help set up Danny's bath. He always wanted a little rubber duck to go with him in the bath, so she looked in a closet and found a perfect yellow one that looked like it wasn't used too often. Once the bath was prepared, she placed the naked boy in it and put the rubber duck on the bubbly surface of the water. He pushed it a little and giggled when the duck started to swim with its head bobbing underwater._

_"Hehe, that's not how ducks swim!" He couldn't stop the hysterics. To be honest, Jackie couldn't either. Danny was just too funny._

_"Alright. I'm going to drink all of my coffee. You do everything else. Okay?"_

_"Yeppers!" Danny still stared at the rubber duck in a fit of giggles._

_Jackie shook her head with a wide smile as she left the bathroom and came back into the kitchen. She drank her coffee in peace as she waited for Danny to finish up._

_*****(Noon)_

_"Danny! Pass the ball to me!" Jackie shouted out from a little more than 10 feet away. Danny hesitated, afraid she might be too far. He tried with all his might. He succeeded just barely. He screeched with happiness._

_"Aw! Great job there, Danny-boy!" Jackie congratulated him. "Here comes the ball!"_

_She threw it to him, but not too hard. He caught it perfectly._

_"You will be great at sports someday!" Jackie beamed as she gestured for him to pass the ball back to her._

_"Thanks, Jackie!" Danny said as she caught the ball. "You're the best too!"_

_"Aren't you just the sweetest thing ever?" She felt like coming over to him and squeezing his cheek. She held the temptation back. They had a game to play._

_Before Jackie could pass to Danny, she heard a strange sound deep in the woods. It didn't sound like an animal... neither did it sound human. Jackie's heart began to race as she realized what time it was on her watch. So, she partially played pretend with Danny._

_"Danny! We're going to have lunch now. Come with me." Danny was more than willing to. After all, his stomach wouldn't stop talking to him for the past hour. He followed her accordingly._

_'Hmm... it seems he didn't pick up on the strange sound. Welp, that's fine by me!' Jackie thought as she brought Danny back in the house. Her body still quivering._

_*****(Afternoon)_

_Danny thought it was a fantastic idea to go back outside to play while the sun sets. It was his favorite thing. Sunsets. And playing outside. It was bound to make him ecstatic. Jackie loved making children she babysat for happy. It was one of her main goals, after all._

**_She should have said no._ **

_Alas, she allowed them to leave the house and go play for a few more games together. It didn't hurt to play at least one more game. That's what any normal person would believe. A kid needs his exercise._

_Jackie didn't feel right since noon. She had a deep sinking feeling she couldn't explain. Was it the sound that was making her feel that way? It had to be. There was no other reason for this feeling. Danny was still as happy as ever as he caught his favorite ball from one of the best throws she's done._

_She felt like she should've been happy and focused into the game and what's happening now._

_But it all just felt like a blur._

_After three more games, she finally ordered, "Alright. We need to get back inside. It's almost 6PM already."_

_"Oh Jackie, please? One more game! Pleeease?" The stubborn boy begged._

_Jackie didn't feel like arguing that time._

**_She really_ ** _**should have.**_

_"Okay." Jackie yawned. "Do the best you've got."_

_Once Danny threw the ball, the same sound happened again, but much louder. That time, Danny heard it as he wanted to listen closer. It made a sound again and Danny ran- almost like in lightning speed- away from Jackie and into the woods straight ahead. Jackie cried out desperately as she struggled to scramble after him. It sounded like millions of leaves were being trampled on as she searched for Danny through the woods. She eventually appeared onto the next door neighbor's front yard..._

_Jackie screamed with complete hurt and terror as her fingernails dug into her hair._

**_She really, really should have heeded the warning._ **


End file.
